


Every Night With You

by Stardust_Shadows816



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Swearing, Underage Drinking, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Shadows816/pseuds/Stardust_Shadows816
Summary: “I can tell you’re definitely more trouble than you’re worth.” Dan said.“And I can tell you’re worth all the trouble that comes with you.” Phil replied.<><><><><>Phil Lester began his third year of university hoping to make friends with his roommate - a young, introverted boy named Dan Howell that insists on avoiding any and all contact with Phil for the rest of the year.Things get out of hand when Phil saves Dan from an incident at a bar and the two get to know each other more - including Phil unintentionally falling in love with him.All the while, Phil was asking himself how this mess of a man could ever learn to love him back.





	1. Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official phanfic - and fanfic in general - so I'm really excited!  
> Sorry if this first chapter seems too short or overly-articulate, by the way. I'm writing the majority of these chapters in the middle of the night.

Phil dreaded the first day of university.

It was something that’d developed ever since this exact same day two years ago, when he first started college. It wasn’t even because of classes or being in a new town or anything – it was the thought of him having to meet his new roommate.

The first year, Phil had an alcoholic roommate named Zach that would spend his day splayed out on his bed with a bottle in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Phil always wondered how he managed to even get into the school, but was always too scared to ask. That year had been spent in awkward silence.

The second year, Phil had a bubbly young woman – he had forgotten her name – who would constantly bake and talk Phil’s ear off for hours. She said she was there for some sort of history, which seemed like a terribly dull region of study for such a chatty woman. That year was nice, at least, with a great bonus of sweets.

This year, though, Phil was paired with someone named ‘Daniel Howell’. A fairly nice name, and Phil presumed it belonged to a fairly nice person. Still, though, he worried. A good name definitely didn’t mean a good person, and Phil wasn’t interested in a repeat of his first year.

He made sure to arrive to his dorm early that day, with just a couple of suitcases. He had spent the summer with his family, who he missed terribly. Even so, he was almost impatient to see this ‘Daniel Howell’ character.

Phil got to the room, which, just like the others, was a bit too small with room for just two small beds, a dresser, and a couch in the corner. Still, it was nice to him. Over the years he had grown accustomed to the dorms, and knew it was better than having to get his own apartment.

By the time he finished unpacking, it was around noon. Usually, this is when his roommate would show up; but not Daniel, apparently. Phil was really hoping that he was just running late, and not just like his first roommate.

Phil waited anxiously for Daniel, and tried to take his mind off of things and just think about his YouTube channel.

Going under the name AmazingPhil, he had become a bit popular on the site. He had started out a few months before he left for university, and had a fair amount of subscribers. Usually, he tried to post a video every few weeks – which he would have to explain to his new roommate.

It was never really a problem the first two years. Phil’s first roommate would leave at times, even for days on end, while his second roommate would have classes at different times than Phil’s. He never had to actually explain to them what he did.

Before Phil could come up with a plan, however, the room door creaked open. There stood what Phil thought had to be Daniel.

The first thing he noticed is that Daniel was tall; almost as tall as Phil himself. The second thing he noticed is that he was wearing all black – from his My Chemical Romance shirt to his worn-out sneakers.

“Oh,” Phil couldn’t stop it from slipping out. “You must be Daniel… Daniel Howell, right? I’m Philip – sorry, Phil – Lester.” He scrambled to his feet, sticking out his hand.

Dan’s eyes flickered from his hand to Phil, empty of expression. He stared for what seemed like hours, until he pushed past Phil to drop his bags on his bed. “It’s, uh, Dan, actually. Don’t call me Daniel.”

“Oh, err, sorry about that, then. I just thought…” Phil’s voice trailed off as Dan gave him the look a mother would give a misbehaving child, and he looked away quickly.

The thing that intrigued him most was Dan’s voice. It was posh and proper, something that Phil didn’t expect at all from the boy who looked like a living embodiment of the word ‘emo’. Phil, on the other hand, had more northern accent. It had begun to fade a bit after he started university, but still made him sound like an angry drunk.

“Whatever, it’s fine.” Dan unpacked a laptop, typing something quick before moving to find its charger. “Just as a bit of a warning, I’m not really the kind for small talk or friendliness or anything. I’d prefer silence.”

“Sure thing, then.” Phil smiled out of habit, but dropped it when he noticed that Dan wasn’t even looking. He was sat on his bed, staring mindlessly as his computer screen. From where Phil was, he could catch a glimpse of a Tumblr banner.

He lit up at the possibility of a new shared interest between the two, but clenched his jaw to keep from blurting something out. Dan didn’t want conversation, and Phil didn’t want to upset him.

 Phil sighed, pulling out his own laptop. If this was how the rest of the year would be, then he didn’t know how he was going to manage.

As soon as the sun began to set, Dan was already at the door on his way out and tugging on a light hoodie. He was almost out, when Phil called out to him.

“Where’re you going?” He sounded quite childish, bless his heart, and made Dan stop in his tracks. He looked back at Phil, who was entwined in blankets on his bed with his laptop to the side.

Dan shook his head. “Work.”

Phil felt a small pang of sadness in his chest. It was only the first day, and Dan was gone already. Phil wanted the chance to know more about him, even with Dan’s avoidance of social interaction. He thought that night they would end up friends, at the least.

But, of course, that wouldn’t happen. He’d just spend the rest of the year yearning for any hint of friendliness from Dan, and just end up hurt and lonely. Just like his sad times back in high school.

Before he could delve into his repressed memories, however, his phone rang. Phil hurried to pick it up, knowing it was his friend. Sure enough, it was PJ, one of his closest friends – not that he had many to begin with.

“Phil! How’s the first day treating you so far?” Came PJ’s voice from the phone. He sounded like he was in a group of people, and Phil wouldn’t be surprised if he was out at a club or bar or anything of the sort.

“Pretty good, actually! The only downside’s that my roommate pretty much hates me.” Phil paused as PJ let out a laugh. “I mean, it’s only been a few hours and he’s already treating me like an enemy!”

“What an ass. Bet he’s a first year, too. So, I know its last minute, but how’s about we go out for some drinks? Us enjoying our last day of freedom.” PJ said.

“Yeah, that sounds nice! What time should I head over there?” Phil said.

Half an hour would be great. Hey, uh, you mind if a friend tags along?”

“No problem, mate. See you then.’ And with that, Phil hung up. Even if the day had gotten off to a bad start with Dan, at least he could end it just being happy and being with his friend – plus whoever he invited.

<><><><><>

Phil somehow managed to find PJ’s dorm, which was a few blocks from his own, thankfully. PJ was waiting at the door for him, welcoming Phil with a smile.

“So you’ve finally decided to show up, eh?” He said as he let Phil in. Standing by the door was another man, focused on his phone. This must be the friend that PJ invited, Phil figured. PJ took notice, taking his friends’ arm and pulling him towards Phil. “This is Chris, Chris Kendall. He’s my roommate.”

“Hi, I’m Phil… Phil Lester, if last names matter. I’m, uh, an old friend of PJ’s.” Phil stuck out his hand, and the two exchanged an awkward handshake as Chris pocketed his phone and greeted Phil warmly.

The three talked for a little while before they all headed out for the night.

Usually, Phil didn’t drink. Maybe a glass of champagne or whiskey from time to time, but never overdid it. Hell, he’d never owned a single bottle of alcohol; besides, he always assumed the role of caretaker for his friends whenever he went out.

“And so I had to literally pry the game from her hands, you know?” Chris was going on about some funny incident with a friend, while PJ listened intensely and made little comments and laughs. Phil, though, let his eyes wander.

The bar itself was nothing out of the ordinary. But, it being a Saturday night and all, meant that there were loads of people. The bar had it all – alcoholics, flirtatious women, groups of kids in their 20’s, loners, the whole deal.

“I’ll be back, gotta get a new drink.” PJ frowned, shaking his glass slightly. Phil snapped back, volunteering immediately.

“I can do it,” he blurted out. “I’m closer to the bar anyways. And I’d might as well refill all of our drinks, while I’m at it.” PJ and Chris nodded, picking their deep conversation up as soon as Phil got up.

He made his way to the bar, somehow managing to put in the drink orders as groups of people hassled the bar worker with orders of their own.

Phil took a seat next to a man sitting alone, mainly to avoid getting shoved to the ground and trampled by the swarm of drunken adults. The worker was focused on other orders, so Phil figured he’d might as well get comfortable where he’s at.

He looked around mindlessly like a child lost in a store – he hadn’t been to this bar in months, anyways – until he caught a glimpse of the man sitting next to him.

There was no mistaking that emo hair and black clothes. It was Dan.


	2. Wear Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly sexual, but just some touching without consent.

Phil nearly fell out of his seat.

How the hell was Dan here? Didn’t he say he had work? Was he here alone?

He regained his composure, letting out a sigh of relief after he realized that Dan hadn’t seen him have a mini-panic attack. Glancing back at him, Phil spotted the several empty glasses around the boy. _He’s not even old enough to drink_ , Phil thought sadly.

He watched for a few more minutes, studying the way Dan stared idly at the wall with a glazed look in his eyes, before the worker slid him his drinks. Phil thanked her, struggling to hold all three drinks and make his way back to the table without getting in a fight at the same time.

“Thanks, mate.” Chris and PJ grinned, taking their drinks. Phil smiled, joining in the conversation this time – but still glancing over at Dan, who was still seated a few feet away, every few seconds.

He didn’t even know why he was so distracted by Dan. He was an adult and allowed to do and go where he wanted, anyways. It was only the first day, and Phil already felt like a protector the boy. What was _wrong_ with him?

Phil glanced back at Dan, only to find an older-looking woman, likely in her 30's, uncomfortably close by his side. One of the flirty women, no doubt. He could tell from just her crimson dress that was making no attempt to hide her body.

“I’m going to get a refill, carry on without me.” Phil excused himself, moving past people to get to the bar. He managed to get the seat next to Dan like before, and ignored his mind calling him a creep – and for good reason.

“A handsome young man like you shouldn’t go out alone. Don’t want something bad to happen, now do we?” The woman said, putting a hand on Dan’s knee. Dan shook his head slightly, clearly drunk out of his mind. The woman smiled. “How’s about I walk you home, dear?”

As she spoke her hand moved back and ran over Dan’s ass. Phil could see the shiver that ran up Dan’s spine, and the boy tried to move away as he shook his head again. The woman raised her eyebrows innocently, raising her hand to Dan’s lower back, stopping him from trying to leave.

“Don’t… don’t touch me. Let go.” Dan managed to get out. Phil felt his own body tense, and he couldn’t believe what he was watching. The woman, on the other hand, let her free hand travel to Dan’s inner thigh, stroking him softly as she whispered something to him. Phil barely managed to hear her speak.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to touch you.”

That was the last straw for Phil. He got up, shoving the woman away. “Let him go! He told you to stop, so stop!” He yelled. The woman stumbled back into a group of people (Phil didn’t even know he had that much strength in him), nearly falling over.

“What the hell?” She snapped, shoving aside several people as she got back to her feet and glared at Phil. She then looked down at Dan, who had his arms crossed tightly and his head bowed, his fringe covering his face. The woman’s expression changed to one of disgust. “You his boyfriend or something?”

“No, I’m his roommate, and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t let you do this. He’s just a kid, okay? He doesn’t need someone like you molesting him.” Phil spat out. Just saying the word ‘molesting’ made him feel dirty.

“Fuck off, you faggot.” She stormed off, probably in search of some other unsuspecting young man. Phil wanted to chase after her and scream his lungs out, and let her know how bad of a person she was.

“You.” Dan said from beside Phil, who spun around. Dan looked pale, clutching to his chair as if he was going to fall off, which did seem pretty likely with the state he was currently in.

“Yeah, it’s me, Phil. The weird roommate that kept talking.” Phil crouched down to meet Dan’s eyes, which were focused on Phil. He kept talking. “I’d better get you back to the dorms, huh? You’re best off there.”

“Dorms…” Dan looked lost for a moment, then nodded slowly. Phil felt a voice in the back of his head, telling him to check for signs of drugs. There was a rising sense of panic in him, that there was a possibility that the woman had slipped him date rape drugs, and that Dan would pass out or vomit or something.

Phil helped the boy out of his chair, slinging an arm around his shoulders and saying a quick goodbye to PJ and Chris. Phil half-led half-carried Dan out of the bar. The two made it out into the cold day, just past 1 in the morning.

“Well, let’s get you home.” Phil said.

It took them half an hour to get back to the dorm, compared to the ten minutes it took to get from PJ’s dorm to the bar. The whole way, Dan looked like he could pass out at any given moment.

Neither of them spoke the whole way, Phil too scared of angering Dan with questions – even though the boy looked like he would vomit if he dared open his mouth. Eventually, Phil managed to get the two of them back to their dorms safely. It was really a sight, seeing groups of other students stare at them as if they were criminals. It sure did make Phil feel like he did something wrong.

“Okay, we’re here.” Phil said, forcing a bright smile as he helped Dan into bed. Dan closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Phil got changed and crawled into his own bed, tossing and turning for a while before finally managing to fall asleep.

<><><><><>

He woke up around eight, a bit early for his standards.

Phil got out, thinking about getting cereal, before he looked over at Dan. The man was splayed out on his bed, eyes closed, but was shifting restlessly and mumbled something about jeans. Phil looked down at Dan’s black jeans, letting out a little “oh.”

He really didn’t want to take off Dan’s jeans, especially when he was asleep. Besides, he didn’t want to disturb Dan. He looked peaceful, his hair messy and his lips parted slightly. He also had good eyelashes, something that wasn’t important but still caught Phil’s attention.

But, after a few seconds of contemplation, Phil decided it was for the best. He rummaged through Dan’s suitcase until he found a pair of gray sweatpants, questioning if everything he owned was black or grey. Phil hesitated, wondering if Dan’s comfort was really worth his embarrassment, when Dan opened his eyes.

“Where…?” He mumbled sleepily, looking from Phil to the sweatpants in his hands. He jumped back as if he’d been shocked, and the sleep left his eyes. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get off my bed!”

Phil fell off, startled, and dropped the sweatpants. Dan snatched them up, blushing furiously, and retreated to the corner of his bed as if Phil would attack him. Phil could barely speak, knowing his own face must be red. “S-sorry, I just-“

“Don’t fucking touch me, or my things! This is my side of the room!” He practically yelled. Phil wanted to tell him to keep his voice down, since he didn’t want the neighbours to hear Dan yelling at three in the morning.

“I was just trying to help,” Phil said quietly, moving back. Dan went silent, with an almost sad look in his eyes, but just threw the sweatpants down and crossed his arms like a toddler having a tantrum. It made Phil want to laugh, which seemed like the most inappropriate thing to do then.

“I can tell you’re definitely more trouble than you’re worth.” Dan said.

“And I can tell you’re worth all the trouble that comes with you.” Phil replied.

The two sat in silence, Dan sitting cross-legged on his bed with Phil on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest. He wanted to say something, anything, to break the awkward staring contest they were having. “…You okay? I saw you weren’t doing so well last night. Like you were going to be sick or something.” He managed to say.

Dan furrowed his brow as if struggling to remember, then nodded. “Must’ve been the drinks, I guess. Now I’m fine. A big headache, but I’m fine.” He shrugged. Phil was happy to see him calm again, but part of him wondered if Dan even remembered the whole incident with the woman at the bar or Phil taking him home and tucking him in.

“Cool. I can, erm, stop by the store today and get you some painkillers, if you’d like.” Phil offered awkwardly. He swore Dan blushed slightly, before he shook his head – which must’ve hurt.

“I appreciate you trying to be nice, but its fine.” He said. Phil looked down, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He felt like a child that just got scolded by his mum. Dan suddenly gasped. “You… you were there. At the bar. You pushed that woman off me.” Phil didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded slowly. “Yeah, I just… wanted to help, you know.”

“Well, um, thanks for that, I suppose. I guess it’s your fault I’m not in some psychopath’s basement right now.” The side of Dan’s mouth twitched into an almost-smile, which sent Phil’s mind into a frenzy. He wanted to make Dan smile. For real.

“Anytime, friend.” Phil smiled. Dan raised an eyebrow, and Phil corrected himself. “I mean, roommate, technically. Unless you _want_ to be friends. I, uh, wouldn’t mind being friends with you.”

Dan switched back to his normal, slightly bored expression. “We’ll see about that, Lester.”


	3. Colour me Blue

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. Dan was scrolling on his computer (probably Tumblr), while Phil showered and had a small breakfast of cereal. A couple hours later, he decided to leave for the store.

“Bye, Dan!” He called as he walked out, though he didn’t get a response. Not that he was  expecting one, anyways.

Phil made his way to the store, which thankfully, wasn’t too far away. He was at the checkout when he saw a pack of painkillers. Without thinking, he bought it too. Even if Dan didn’t want his help, it was still worth giving it a shot.

He got back to the dorm at around four that afternoon. Dan had fallen asleep, his computer balanced haphazardly on their shared bedside table. Phil watched for a bit, smiling softly.

Dan’s hair was a bit curly at the ends, straightening, no doubt, and he was still in pajamas. His faded gray shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing the skin above his hip. Silently, Phil closed his laptop and moved it away from the table edge, then placed the pack of painkillers on top.

After making sure he was still asleep, Phil left again to go meet up with PJ.

<><><><><> 

He returned a couple hours later, tired but in a good mood. He and PJ had just hung out, joking around and watching TV. PJ had brought up the whole deal with Phil leaving early at the bar with Dan, and Phil just made the excuse of Dan being sick and needing to go back to the dorm.

Dan was gone, unsurprisingly, leaving behind a messy bed and his old clothes thrown on the floor. Phil, playing the role of mum, made the bed and folded the clothes, leaving them in a neat stack. Beside the bed, he noticed that the painkiller pack was gone, replaced with a small note that read:

_Lester,_

_Thanks for the pills, even if I told you not to get them. They helped a lot._

_I appreciate you doing all these things for me, like the pills, saving me at the bar, and bringing me back here afterwards._

_But just know that I really meant it when I said I prefer silence. I’m not going to get into the details, but you’re better off without me as a friend. Trust me._

_Your roommate,_

_Dan_

Phil read and reread the note several times. His finger traced lightly over the words, especially on ‘ _Lester_ ’ and ‘ _your roommate’_. It felt weird to be called by his last name, and reminded him of his not-so-great school years.

And after the whole deal they’d been through together, couldn’t Dan at least call Phil a friend? Even being an acquaintance would be better than just being ‘your roommate’. At least, that’s what Phil thought of Dan as.

He thought for a moment, then grabbed another paper and scribbled down a rather messy note. When he was finished, he placed it on Dan’s pillow and went back to his side of the room. If he didn’t have anything to do today, he’d might as well film a YouTube video.

Setting up his camera, Phil adjusted his shirt and hair before pressing record.

“Hey! So I just got back to university yesterday, and _so much_ has happened!” He said, making sure to emphasize some words.

“But first, a quick room tour.” He showed off the room, walking around with the camera and pointing at things. He made sure to skip Dan’s bed and things.

For the rest of the video he went on about his summer with family and how he was adjusting to the dorm and his classes and all that. He only mentioned Dan once, saying that he had a first-year roommate.

When he was finished he started to edit, slipping on his headphones and laying back against the stack of pillows against his bed’s headboard. He was about one-third of the way done when Dan came back, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Today he was wearing a cloudy grey sweater, a bit of an improvement from his otherwise black and depressing wardrobe.

“Hello,” Phil waved; he ignored the fact that Dan’s note had warned him against all social interaction. Dan shot him a look, but still gave a little wave that made Phil’s lips curl into a smile. It seemed like Dan was actually warming up to him.

“I thought I told you not…” Dan’s voice drifted off as he set his bag down and grabbed the note off his bed. His eyes scanned the paper, once, twice, and then he looked over at Phil. “Really?”

“I mean, yeah. I think it’s only fair that we get to know each over more. I don’t want you to see me as the weird roommate that saved you from a flirty woman that one time.” He said. Dan handed him the note, unpacking his backpack with a slight shake of his head. Phil reread his note.

_Dan,_

_I’m more stubborn than I look. You seem like a really interesting guy, and I really want to know more about you._

_I already know what you’re going to say, but just give it a chance. Please? I promise I’ll stop annoying you._

_Your friend,_

_Phil :)_

“Okay, fine. Fine. But don’t expect me to spill my guts to you.” Dan pulled out his laptop and charger, plugging it in before taking a seat beside his bed. Phil joined him, the two about a foot apart and staring at each other uncomfortably.

“How ‘bout we just ask each other stuff? You know, just a basic way to learn more about each other,” Phil offered. Dan shrugged, then gestured for Phil to start. He nodded, clearing his throat. “What’s your full name?”

“Daniel James Howell. Do you have any siblings?” Dan fired back at him.

“Yeah, my older brother, Martyn. Do _you_ have any siblings?” Phil said.

“Nope, only child.”

And so they went on like that for ten more minutes, asking each other simple questions like when their birthday was, or if they had any pets. Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, they got to the more serious questions.

“Ever been in a relationship?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, in high school.” Phil said. “You?”

“Never. Was it a bad breakup?”

“Yeah, pretty much, but I don’t want to get into it. Have you ever been in love?”

“I don’t think so. It’s hard to tell. Was the relationship with a girl?”

There was silence for a second.

“It was a guy.” Phil said quietly. “Are _you_ gay?”

“…Yes.”

Dan, who had been looking out the window for the entirety of the questions, locked eyes with Phil. The two stared at each other, a shared moment. Phil, though, got flustered and glanced down nervously.

“You okay?” Dan’s voice was almost a whisper. Phil brushed the hair out of his eyes, raising his head and nodding.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”


	4. Be Like You

That was the last question between the two before Dan got up awkwardly to sit on the couch and get on his laptop. Though he wanted to join him, Phil just crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over his body. Looking over at Dan, he said “thanks for answering the questions, by the way.”

“No problem, I guess. Just don’t expect this to become an actual thing.” Dan shrugged, glancing over at Phil. He smiled, and Dan’s mouth twitched before he looked back down at his computer. _That’s progress, at least_ , Phil thought.

He didn’t really know how to feel. Should he be happy that he and Dan shared something else? Or should he be wary? Phil really didn’t know. He mostly just felt tired. And when he got tired, the thoughts he’d been blocking out all day could slip into his mind and work up his emotions.

And really, Phil didn’t want to be stuck in a bad mood for the rest of the day. So he got out of bed to grab some candy from his backpack, which he incidentally left by the door halfway across the room.

On the way back, a pack of Maltesers in his hand, he stopped by the couch. Dan was still there, curled up with a blanket with his laptop balanced precautiously on a stack of pillows. He was on Tumblr, of course.

“Want some?” Phil offered, holding the small box out towards him. Dan looked up, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Really?” He said. Phil nodded. Dan pulled a hand out of his blanket cocoon to grab the box. As he did, he gave Phil a small smile that sent his mind haywire. Phil found himself smiling back, feeling as if he’d just gotten gold in the Olympics when really, he just made Dan smile a bit. _Calm down, it’s probably not even real_ , he thought.

“So it’s your favorite?” He managed to say while trying not to stare too hard at Dan’s lips, which were still set in a smile. Dan nodded, pulling out a couple of Maltesers and popping them into his mouth. Phil laughed. “Then I’ll be sure to get them for you from time to time.”

“You really don’t have to, you know,” Dan shook his head, smile fading. Phil felt a bit let down, as if he’d expected Dan to automatically warm up to him or something.

“Well, I will. If I’m your roommate then I’m going to be the best roommate.” Phil said. Dan looked at him quizzically, and Phil could still feel his gaze as he made his way back to his bed.

He fell asleep soon after, not noticing that Dan went back to his bed and looked over a Phil for a few seconds before falling asleep too.

<><><><><> 

That morning Phil woke up with dread. He knew classes started tomorrow, and it didn’t help that he’d woken up at six in the morning – or that one of the first things that came to his mind was him and Dan’s Q&A yesterday.

Did he really mean to say anything? He could’ve just said he used to have a girlfriend. It wasn’t exactly a lie, anyways. So why the fuck would he bring up the _one_ person he had no intention of thinking of? He really didn’t know.

He knew how stupid he was for initiating a conversation with Dan.

Speaking of which, Dan was curled up in bed with a cup of coffee. He didn’t seem to notice Phil, and barely moved as he stared out the tiny window of their room. Usually people looked younger unconscious, but Phil swore Dan looked five years younger when he was lost in thought.

It was nice to see him without a frown. He looked happy, almost. He didn’t know why, but it made Phil happy, too. Until, of course, Dan saw him staring and nearly spat out his coffee.

“Jesus, don’t do that!” He jumped back, bringing a hand up to his mouth to keep coffee from spilling out. Phil had to hold back a smile, and made a mental note to try and scare Dan more often.

“Sorry,” he said out of instinct. Hey, he was generally a nice guy. “People always say I stare too much, and that probably looks really creepy.”

“Hell yeah it did, you nearly made me drop my coffee. I’ll let you off the hook with this one, but if you ever make me drop my coffee, I’ll never forgive you.” Dan replied. Phil couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

“Well then, I’ll try to stop staring so much. At least, for when you’re here.”

“If I come in and find you sitting in front of the wall and staring at it, then I’m leaving.”

Phil laughed, and Dan joined in – a genuine laugh. It felt nice to have funny conversations with Dan like this; just the two of them enjoying each other’s company and being happy. Usually, Phil only felt this content with PJ.

“You can’t leave, I’ll be really lonely! Who’ll I talk to and hang out with?” Phil gave him a mock sad look. Dan paused, looking at him as his smile disappeared.

“We’re not hanging out, or talking, or anything remotely close to what friends do. I already told you I’m not going to be your friend, okay?” He set his mouth in a firm line, crossing his arms.

Phil’s face fell as he spluttered out, “I-I just thought, with the questions and all…” His voice faded away as Dan gave him a dark look.

“Look, I have to go, so just forget about it. I’m not trying to be rude, I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea about this.” He threw his hands up in the air, grabbing a jacket and his phone before he got up to leave.

Phil was debating saying goodbye, and lost the chance as Dan slammed the door behind him. And he thought that today would be a good day, too.

“Well shit,” he muttered to himself. Now he was just stuck in wrinkled pajamas and starving at six in the morning, with Dan mad at him. While he was up, he figured he might as well get ready for the day.

He took a quick shower and got dressed, deciding to wear his contacts today. For the past few days he’d worn his glasses, seeing that it would be weird if Dan walked in on him sticking little slips of plastic in his eyes.

He got a breakfast of some cereal – a plain breakfast for a plain day – and played games on his phone while he ate. While he did, he thought of things to do. After a bit, he decided to invite PJ over. They were good friends, after all, and Phil just wanted to talk to someone about everything. So he called, and waited until PJ picked up.

“Hey, Peej! How’s it going?” He said, trying to sound like his bright, happy self.

“Phil! I’m pretty good, just nervous ‘bout tomorrow. The usual stuff.” PJ replied.

“Great! So uh, I was wondering if you wanted to drop by today? I’m pretty bored, and would love the company.”

“Of course, mate. You know I love hanging out with you. Besides, we could both use the distraction. A little gaming never hurt anyone, right?”

“Haha, yeah! Well, I’m free all today, so just drop by whenever.”

“You shouldn’t have said that, Phil… I’m on my way right now.”

“Okay, you creep! See you soon!” Phil laughed, hanging up. Nothing could cheer him up more than a nice day with PJ. He deserved a little break to get Dan off his mind.’


End file.
